starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Amateur
Regional and Amateur Productions Since 2013, Starlight Express has been available to schools and youth groups in a fairly limited license. The licensed production is effectively the 2012 UK Tour version of the show, including Duvay and "I Do" Previous to this, there have been unlicensed productions around the world, walking a fine line legally but having freedom to produce a really fun show! The first licensed amateur production was the 2004 Fairfield school, Ohio, trial schools production. The same school also trialled a schools production of "Phantom of the Opera". Regional productions are also taking place across the USA, under different licensing restrictions to the UK. As of 2019 the Adult rights to perform the show have been withdrawn in the UK prior to updating the show with material from the 2018 Bochum show, but youth productions continue. Add Your Production Please add info about your own production! Where, when, who put on the show,and link us to photos/videos. St Peter's School, Cambridge, New Zealand. May 5th - 11th 2017 School Website Dundee Schools Music Theatre, Dundee, UK. August 2016 Dress Rehearsal Photos in TheCourier.co.uk Company Website Dundee Schools Music Theatre 1.jpg|Dundee Schools Music Theatre Gillian Banks Theatre School, Rotherham, UK. June 2016 North West End review by Paul Downham Co-Op Juniors, Ipswich, UK. June 2016 Ipswich Star Feature East Anglian Daily Times Review Co op juniors rusty coaches.jpg|Co-op Juniors, Ipswich June 2016 West Potomac High School, Virginia, USA. May 2016 DC Metro Theater Arts Review Directed by Philip Lee Clark Octagon Theatre, Yeovil, UK. May 2016 Motiv8 Productions were the first adult group to be granted permission to perform Starlight Express . Through putting on this great fun show, Motiv8 were able to raise £5000 for Macmillan Cancer Support You would have been able to catch up with the rolling stock at Yeovil's Octagon Theatre from May 6th to May 14th 2016. It played eight performances, four full houses and go eight standing ovations. Rehearsals made it to the Western Gazette Another article during the run up to opening night - including a good luck message to our Electra from the German production's Electra Western Gazette Article Show Review David Beech Competition Review Photo gallery from the Western Gazette Some photos from the above gallery Motiv8 01.jpg Motiv8 02.jpg Motiv8 03.jpg Motiv8 04.jpg Motiv8 05.jpg Motiv8 06.jpg Motiv8 07.jpg Motiv8 08.jpg Motiv8 09.jpg Motiv8 10.jpg Motiv8 11.jpg Motiv8 12.jpg MIDAS, Limerick, April 2016 The Irish premiere was staged in the Lime Tree Theatre, Mary Immaculate College, Limerick 13th-16th April 2016. This production was brought to stage entirely by full-time students, including director, choreographer, vocal mistress, costume designer, make up artist, PR team, props and backstage team. Running for 7 shows (3 matinees and 4 shows), it was performed to over 3500 people and was met with great praise by audiences of young and old alike for these students who only in January of the same year had first set foot in rollerskates. The cast list is as follows: Rusty - Edmond Gubbins Pearl - Emily Lohan Poppa - Brian Finn Greaseball - James Deegan Electra - Brian McCarthy Control - Lea Pepper Dinah - Bronagh Murphy Buffy - Kim Broderick Duvay - Louise Cashman Wrench - Aisling Cusack Purse - Mykeala Tomlinson Volta - Claire O'Neill Joule - Niamh Fitzgibbon Hip Hoppers - Eleanor O'Brien, Shanann O'Sullivan-Glynn, Ryan O'Sullivan Glynn Flat Top - Jamie Mee Dustin - Eimhin O'Meara Caboose - Denis O'Sullivan Ruhrgold - Eoin Hamell Turnov - Robyn O'Brien Nintendo - Tommy Barrett Prince of Wales - Taylor Dillon Greaseball's Gang - Catriona Feehily, Rachel Breen, Sophianne Horgan Mother - Kate Galligan Chorus - Niamh Browne, Lisa Simcox, Amanda Kearns, Emma O'Rourke, Rachel Spain, Bronagh Hogan Choerogapher - Amanda Kearns Director - Lee Dillon Costume Mistress - Annie Hayes Vocal Mistress - Emily Lohan Make- Up - Azariah McCarthy Production Stage Manager - Tina O'Dwyer PR - Mark Noble Newspaper Coverage Tempo Youth Theatre, Greater Manchester, March 2016 North West End detailed review by Mark Dee. Mossley Amateur Operatic & Dramatic Society, January 2016 North West End Detailed review by Alistair Zyggu. NODA review by Sharon Drummond Libertyville High School, November 2015 Libertyville, IL. Show performed November 5th-8th, 2015. A roller skating extravaganza at Libertyville High School http://lhs.theatre.droppages.com/musical Futurist Youth Theatre, Yeadon, Leeds - June 2015 Ilkley Gazette San Bernadino, California - April 2015 http://www.californiatheatre.net/Starlight_Express.html Local Review This production also appears to be using the Tuacahn costumes, however with a new, sleeker (but clearly coded bad guy) Electra. San Bernadino 0415 coaches.jpg San Bernadino 0415 engines.jpg Amorevo, Madrid. October - November 2014 http://www.amorevo.net/pgs/galerias_starlight.html Calder Valley Youth Theatre, November 2014 http://cvyt.webs.com/starlight-express Ryedale Youth Theatre, Malton, April 2014 http://www.ryedaleyouththeatre.co.uk/ The York Press review Woodkirk Academy, March 2014 Tingley, West Yorkshire, England http://www.morleyobserver.co.uk/news/local/stellar-show-from-woodkirk-pupils-1-6518166 Heritage Hall, February 2014 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Apparently this production inherited the costumes built for the Tuacahn, Utah production. Local news article Tuacahn Center for the Performing Arts, Utah, USA. June 2013 See Article Here Category:Amateur Category:Productions